Whore VI
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: [complete]HarryLucius Draco Malfoy centric. How does Draco react to his Father’s decline in status? Having to spend his summer holiday with his Father’s new Master as a guest in his home? Draco learns some lessons of his own.Rape of a minor HPDM HPLM
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, sorry it has taken so long! Here is PART SIX…. There are TWO chapters this time and then ONE more PART to go of WHORE!

I also added a new one shot recently, named LOVE LIKE WINTER is anyone reads Harry Draco please go check it out?

Thanks for the reviews for PART FIVE… please review this one as well!

"**Whore VI**"

**Disclaimer:** J.K's all of them, damn her… But I own the storyline, which hasn't got that much of a story behind the line ;P

**Summery:** HarryLucius / Draco Malfoy centric. How does Draco react to his Father's decline in status? Having to spend his summer holiday with his Father's new Master as a guest in his home? Draco learns some lessons of his own. One-Shot? (Implied) rape of a minor, slash, etc!

**Rating:** NC-17!! SLASH! Rape. Under-aged.

**A/N:** The SERIES involves the rape of a minor, be warned. HP/DM in this one as well. And more rape.

_XXX_

**Words:** 3,008

**Chapter 1**

A week had passed, slowly, boringly, and Draco Malfoy couldn't believe what had happened. Cedric Diggory had arrived back shouting about how Lord Voldemort was back and Lucius Malfoy – Draco's own Father – had kidnapped Harry Potter, the boy saviour. Of course then Professor Moody – who turned out to be a Death Eater by the name of Crouch Jr. – had taken Diggory away and tried to sexually assault the Hufflepuff boy. Then his own Godfather, Severus Snape had rescued the boy but no one believed Harry had been kidnapped by Draco's Father. And Crouch Jr. was given the Dementors Kiss and Severus had kept Draco in his private rooms.

His Mother, Narcissa and his Father had left the school separately, shortly after Potter and Diggory disappeared from the Maze. Pacing in his chambers Severus let out a snarl and whirled around to glare at Draco when the blond boy made scuffing noises on the floor with his shoes. "I'm bored." Draco whined.

Snape just snarled again, before he could shout at Draco to 'shut the bloody hell up' as he had been doing for the last hour the fireplace sprang to life and out stepped Narcissa Malfoy looking as regal as ever but a little less composed. And, to Severus, she practically reeked of sex. "Narcissa," he greeted as she drew her Son into a hug.

Lucius stepped out after her, looking uncomfortable and tense, in the way you get when you are worried: he did look rather well fucked though, Snape smirked mentally, wondering if they had been at a Revel? He knew he was not meant to go, he was meant to be the spy after all.

Draco smiled, "Father," he greeted and hugged the elder Blond briefly. "What is the matter?" He asked calmly when the Malfoy Lord didn't move to hug him back.

"It is a long story and I am sure Lucius is in need of a few pain potions Severus, if you will." The woman smiled softly, "and one for myself maybe?" The Dark Lord had been less than gentle with his treatment of her.

"Follow me," Snape snapped and Draco sulked, slumping back into a chair as his parents vanished into the next room with the Potions Master.

With a sigh, he tried to think. Why would they be in pain? Now? When Potter was missing? Maybe Diggory was telling the truth. His Father was probably sore because the irritating Potter boy got it into his head to fight back. Bloody Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die! Draco cursed. With a smirk, Draco rather hoped Potter survived the summer. How interesting the next year would be with Potter as his Father's whore.

In the next room, Narcissa had swallowed a mild pain potion and had her hand up her robes rubbing a bruise slave around her vaginal area and upper thighs. Lucius was lying on Severus' bed, with his trousers down around his ankles while Severus healed as much as he could of the damage Harry did. Then the Potions Master had Lucius drink a stronger pain potion than Narcissa received and also applied slave to his healed sphincter.

"What did you do to land yourself in our Lords bed?" Severus asked with a laugh, having been there himself once and knowing if was rather painful.

"Narcissa was in his bed, or in this case against a gravestone." Lucius laughed now that the pain was gone. "I was, uh, on the ground."

Severus raised an eyebrow and looked partly amused. "Did you get burnt by the flames Lucius?" He sneered. "How many times must I tell you? Harry Potter should not be taken lightly: he is unpredictable. His luck for one thing, and his conscious will to survive, and deep beneath his Golden Boy exterior even I can see darkness and power enough to rival our Lord."

"He is not my Lord," Severus gasped and Lucius held his left arm out, while pulling his pants up with his free right hand. The black outline of a circle stood out starkly on the milky white skin that used to host the large and garish emblem of the Dark Lord Voldemort. The small block letter 'H' inside of the circle caused Severus' sallow skin to pale further and his eyes to widen. And what Lucius had yet to notice was the word 'whore' in tiny writing beneath the circle. Severus' sharp eyes didn't miss it though, and placing his thumb over it he drew his friends eyes downward.

Removing the thumb, he bared the word to Lucius' gaze. The blond man drew in a breath and exhaled sharply. Narcissa scowled, "I warned you. Well at least he let you keep his title."

Lucius nodded at Severus' questioning gaze, and the man seemed to relax then. "What will you do?"

"Serve my new Lord faithfully." Lucius replied instantly, needing no time to think on the question.

Outside the room, Draco heard the words and frowned. That wasn't what he had been expecting at all. He was waiting to hear tales of how the Death Eaters had resurrected Lord Voldemort and cowed Potter, before showing the brunette how pathetic and worthless he really was. His Father served a new Lord now? One that wasn't Voldemort? No, Draco decided, he must have heard wrong. He would ask his Father when they were in the safety of their Manor.

That had been a week ago. When Harry Potter had arrived back later that night, looking beaten and bloody, his Father was still in the school as a guest of Severus. The sight of horror on his Father's face was enough to convince Dumbledore that Cedric must have gotten confused. From where the Hufflepuff sat he was glaring at both Malfoy's in turn and at the Headmaster. He did however, rush to Harry's aid when the boy appeared, much to Lucius' annoyance.

As the teenagers consort – well whore really – it was Lucius' duty to help and care for the teenager, not the Hufflepuff's. Severus looked at Potter and the boy lifted his head to meet his eyes. Snape gasped as the memories of earlier came rushing into his mind.

Lord Voldemort had dismissed the Death Eaters minus Crabbe and Goyle and kept Harry behind as well. After a brief discussion in Parseltongue – which Harry kindly supplied the translations for – in which they discussed how to send him back and Voldemort insisting he should have killed Diggory and Harry daring him to try, Harry had been shoved in front of the two stupid but strong Death Eaters.

"Hurt him, but not too badly," Voldemort had ordered and Harry had stood, stock still, as the two men punched and kicked and cursed him. Voldemort had half healed a few of the wounds, enough so Harry would be able to walk at least, and offered him a quickly made Portkey. With a sigh, Harry took the hated object and disappeared with a 'pop' only to arrive moments ago, at the start of dinnertime.

Looking away from the teenager, Severus whispered what he saw to Lucius, who bit his tongue so he wouldn't growl in anger. He really didn't like it when Harry was in pain at someone else's hand.

Cedric Diggory had refused to let go of the boy he loved, even while Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over him, in the middle of the Great Hall trying to heal him up nice and well. With sobs coming from the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables and murmurs from the Ravenclaws Dumbledore had no option but to cancel dinner. Food would be served in the common rooms by house elves, and no one was to leave their dorms until morning.

The teachers and Lucius stayed where they were, as did Cedric. It was all Lucius could do not to curse the boy. From where he hid, behind the doors peeking through the gap Draco frowned as he tried to understand his Father's weird behaviour.

Nothing more was said about the incident for the rest of the school year, a week, and Draco had made a list of things to ask his Father.

1. Who was his new Lord?

2. Could he see the Mark?

3. Why did he hate the Hufflepuff so much?

4. Why was he upset over Potter's injuries?

5. Was he the one who kidnapped Potter then?

6. What did he actually do to Potter during their lessons?

Now though, the holiday was upon them and his Mother was escorting Draco home. His Father had to go and pick their Lord up: well first Lucius had to follow Potter's Muggle family back to Surrey so he could kidnap the boy again. Frowning at the news, Draco said nothing. Narcissa also informed him that Lord Voldemort and some of the Inner Circle would be staying with them this summer. Again Draco said nothing.

Pacing in his bedroom, stopping occasionally to scuff his shoes on the floor, Draco thought and he wondered but he couldn't find any answers to the questions written on a sheet of parchment on his desk. Why would his Father care about Potter? He overheard the Gryffindor's talking about how Potter had been raped at the start of the year, but Potter was a child after all. Surely his Father wouldn't rape a child? Maybe the bastard had been willing and then tried to gain pity when he had been found out? Maybe he was just a good fuck and that's why his Father liked Potter?

With a sigh, Draco flopped onto his bed and rubbed his eyes with a closed fist. He gave a small yawn and then a startled yell when the door opened and revealed a figure all in black. A black mask covered their face but Draco knew it was a teenager because of how tall – or not tall – they were. "Hello?" He offered tentatively, assuming the person to be the Son or Daughter of one of the Inner Circle.

The figure picked up the sheet of parchment and read the questions out loud. "Who is his new Lord? I suppose you should ask him. Could you see his Mark? If he desires, I suppose. Why did he hate the Hufflepuff so much? Now would you mean Cedric by any chance? Maybe because his new Lord prefers the Hufflepuff to your Father? Why was he upset over Potters injuries? A question I'm sure we would all like the answer to. Was he the one who kidnapped Potter then? Did you think Cedric a liar then Young Master Malfoy? What did he actually do to Potter during their lessons?" The figure paused and placed the parchment back on Draco's desk. "Would you like a demonstration?" He sneered, although the black mask hid it from view.

Draco swallowed nervously and took a voluntary step back; no one had ever accused him of being brave after all. "What do you want?"

"To answer your questions, Draco." The figure – male, Draco realized – answered cordially.

Without warning, a wand appeared from beneath the sleeve of the long black robe – Draco's own wand, the blond realized too late – and with a flick and swish Draco was standing in his room, with the door wide open, naked.

"Don't you want me to answer your questions?" The figure asked, laughing softly as he advanced on the shaking blond teenager. "Happy late 15th birthday by the way." He whispered, a hand running down the side of Draco's face. Draco shuddered and tried to pull away but the other boy wouldn't let him. Holding tight to Draco's wrists, the other boy conjured a belt and tied the pale hands together at the wrists.

"Please," Draco begged, "stop. Don't do this."

"You think I didn't ask? That I didn't beg? Why should I listen to you when I was ignored?" He spat. Draco started to sob quietly, wishing he had never laughed at Potter earlier. "Lay back on the bed Draco. The more you oblige me, the less I hurt you." With a soft cry of fear Draco moved backwards and fell down onto the bed, his whole body shaking.

"Good boy," the other teenager cooed. A tanned hand ran down Draco's chest and stomach before moving to wrap around the limp penis surrounded by curly blond hairs. "This will never do," he tutted and began to stroke the blond.

Draco's fear and humiliation warded off any feeling of pleasure the other boy was causing him and so he remained soft. With a sneer the other boy looked up, "Very well. Maybe this isn't your kind of foreplay anyway. It certainly wasn't your Fathers."

With that the other teenager pulled a knife out of his robe pocket causing Draco to begin yelling. "No one will come," the other boy laughed, "they've been warned to stay away." Slowly, the boy with the knife began to drag the blade down one of Draco's thighs lightly, causing a small river of blood to well up and spill past the brake in the skin. Draco gave a pained groan. "Enjoying this yet?"

The knife moved down along the other thigh and Draco started crying. It hurt so badly, and he just wanted someone to come and stop this maniac. "Enjoying this yet?" The boy asked again, the knife running down his right arm now. When it came to the left arm, the boy held the knife for a moment above the area usually occupied by the Dark Mark, among Death Eaters. Contemplating for a moment, the teenager decided. With a grin he carved a small circle and then an 'H' inside of it. He went over the mark at least five times, driving the knife in harder and deeper each time, dragging screams of pain from Draco.

"There's the spirit Draco, I knew you'd enjoy it eventually." The teen laughed.

The teenager left Draco bleeding on the bed and dropped the knife to the floor. He began to remove his long black robe, button by button, until his shoulders alone held it on. Pushing his shoulder blades back, he allowed the robe to float to the ground. Turning his back on Draco, he displayed the carvings on his own back.

"Do you like it? Your Father was far less subtle than me don't you think?" The teenager looked at the 'H' on Draco's arm with a sigh. On his own lower back, in the centre, was the words 'My' and 'Whore' one over the other. The 'M' carved deeper and wider than the rest of the letters.

"M for Malfoy," Harry Potter whispered removing his black china mask and letting it fall to the floor also, shattering into a hundred pieces as he stepped on it.

"Potter?" Draco whispered.

"You think what I did to you was bad? Multiply it by ten. That's what your Father tried to teach me." Harry laughed hollowly and advanced on Draco. Climbing onto the bed, he straddled the blond's legs, naked himself and leant down to whisper in his ear. "Your Father has lessons of his own to learn."

"Please don't," Draco begged as Harry's hands moved the blond's legs over the brunette's shoulders. With his hands still bound Draco tried to fight off the other boy.

"Don't fight me Draco, I can make it hurt a lot more than it will." Draco tensed but stopped struggling.

"Please," he begged again.

Smirking, Harry purposely misinterpreted the request. "If you insist," Harry snarled as he lined his erection up, and thrust painfully into Draco, tearing him open.

The blond boy screamed for all his was worth, and in his pain thought he heard a voice echo his screams, but it wasn't Harry. Harry pulled out and thrust back in and Draco screamed again: it hurt so bad, so bloodyfuckingbad, and it was all Draco could do not to faint from the pain. He had to stay awake, he had to be strong: if Potter could survive being raped or hurt on three different occasions then he could survive this.

When Potter was finished, the teenager came with a moan, his salty cum filling Draco and making him cry out again. The cum stung his arse as it made contact with the rips and tears inside of his body. Mixing with his blood, the cum ran down his arse crack and down pale thighs staining the bed sheet as Harry stood up and redressed in his long black robe. "Didn't you enjoy that Draco?" He asked, generally curious.

"Didn't you Lucius?" He asked when the younger blond refused to answer.

What Draco had failed to notice, was that in the open doorway, his Father was kneeling on the floor his own hands bound in front of him – with chains though not a belt – and the chain connected to a collar around his neck. He lifted his face up to look at his Son and his face was wet with tears. "I'm sorry," he gasped.

Harry released the magic holding him to the floor and took the belt off of Draco's hands, leaving the red raw wounds to heal themselves. "Too little, too late." Harry hissed.

He unlocked the chains that held Lucius' hands closely together, but still kept them attached to the collar. "Don't heal him," he warned as he began to pick up the fragments of his broken mask. As he walked towards Lucius, he pulled the man's sleeve up, bearing his new Mark to Draco, who sniffling leant forward to look at it and then caressed the bleeding cut on his own arm. "Lesson the First Whore," Harry whispered in the elder blond's ear, making him shiver with desire. "Cause and effect." He nodded his head towards Draco, who flinched back. "All actions have consequences."

Walking from the room, Harry laughed. When Lucius tried to hug and comfort his Son the boy screamed and tried to scramble away. Harry heard, and he laughed louder. "Cause and effect," he muttered, smirking as he passed Voldemort. Lucius would join him later, Harry knew; let the man wallow in self-pity for now.

**XXX**

Thanks for reading… now is when you review! I'll try and add BROTHERS IN ARMS III chapter 4 as soon as ok?

Bye for now then.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all, I did say I would be a while with the chapter, didn't I?

Well, I'm a while with all my chapters at the moment because my mocks are coming up and my mum has banned me from the computer so I can study… uh no! But I snuck on yesterday morning to write the rest of this chapter, and I snuck on this morning to post it lol

**Words:** 1,979

**Chapter 2**

The moment his Lord was out of the room, Lucius Malfoy ran forward and tried to sweep his Son into a comforting hug. Draco, however, had other ideas. Afraid of being touched – especially by someone who had caused Harry Potter pain, and being the reason he himself was in pain – Draco jumped backwards with a shriek. Lucius stopped moving, and titled his head to the side. "Draco?" He asked hesitantly.

"D-Don't touch me," the boy stuttered and down the hallway, Harry's laughter echoed back to him. "Please just d-don't touch me." Fat tears were still coursing down the pale blond's face.

Swallowing loudly, Lucius backed towards the door, "Narcissa! Severus!" He screamed, and Voldemort entered the room, his eyes sweeping over the cowering teenager. Draco's Mother and Godfather followed and froze barely inside the doorway, their eyes wide with horror.

"Oh my poor baby," Narcissa wailed as Severus began to pulling phials out of his robe pockets.

"He said not to heal him," 'He' being Harry of course.

Ignoring Lucius, Severus began to heal as much of Draco's wounds as he could, before forcing the boy to swallow phial after phial of vile tasting potions. Draco drank them all dutifully, desperately trying not to make eye contact with anyone in the room. With a whimper, he allowed Severus to lie him on his stomach and spread his legs. Lucius and Voldemort looked away while Narcissa began to wail louder. As Severus began to heal his torn pucker, Draco pressed his hands to his ears trying to stop the sound of Harry Potter laughing at him from ringing through his mind.

"Make it stop," he begged quietly, and only Voldemort answered.

"It doesn't stop, and it doesn't go away, ever." He turned to raise an eyebrow at Lucius who blushed and ducked his head. "You can live and move past it, but it is always there. The anger, the pain, the humiliation, its always there waiting for an outlet," he stared at Draco until the blond met his eyes. "You are that outlet, that one person to vent on before the pain ever starts to subside."

Draco sniffed and Narcissa slapped Lucius hard across the face, already having decided this was all his fault. The elder blond had a large hand shaped red patch on his cheek now, but he really wasn't bothered. He looked at Narcissa and sneered; how dare she hit him? He was a Malfoy!

"I bet your Fathers actions aren't as funny now are they young Draco?" Voldemort asked with a cruel smile, referring to the times Draco had teased Harry about being raped. How long ago that seemed.

With another mocking parody of comfort Voldemort released Draco from the hug and swept out of the room, his laugh sounding eerily like Harry's to Draco.

"Please," he whispered, "leave me alone." He turned onto his side and pulled the blankets up over his head, and began to sob quietly. The bedspread shook slightly as his shoulders did and his hand moved up to wipe his eyes.

With a sob, Narcissa backed towards the door, her hand hovering over her mouth. Severus shot Lucius a foul glare and swept from the room the empty potions phials clutched in his clenched hands. He looked about ready to punch Lucius. The blond took a step back from his when the darker haired man passed. Lucius took one more look at his Son, his precious Draco, his hurt broken baby.

"I am so sorry, my Son," he whispered. Testament to Draco's hearing him, the duvet stopped shaking and the sobs quietened, but when Lucius said nothing else, Draco cried anew.

Lucius left the room, angrier than he could ever remember being, and stormed to his Lord's room, forgiveness the closest thing on his mind.

_XXX_

"I thought I told you not to heal him," came the voice from behind Lucius.

Lucius had been turning the rooms upside down trying to find his Lord, but so far nothing. It appeared the boy had ways of becoming invisible. Lucius spun around to glare at the teenager who stood beside him smirking, and naked. Lucius risked a glance down and growled, his cock was still coated with Draco's blood.

"I'm not like you," Harry smirked, "I wouldn't make anyone lick me clean." With a cruel laugh, Harry shoved him out of the way and headed to the bathroom. "I was waiting for you," he offered before locking the door behind him.

Lucius walked into the room and sat on the bed, his head in his hands. His fingernails dug into his scalp as he fought not to scream, drawing half-moon shaped bloody marks.

"HE WAS INNOCENT!" Lucius screamed, not having been able to get himself under control ten minutes earlier.

The door flung open as if a giant had banged upon it, almost ripping off the hinges to hit the wall with a resounding bang. Framed in the doorway, was Harry. He was dripping wet and still naked – although Lucius couldn't see them, the scars on his back were glowing an angry red – and a black shimmer surrounded him, power unlike any Lucius had seen before. Framed in the doorway, was a monster.

Lucius shivered and shuffled backwards on the bed, eyeing his Lord warily.

"So was I," his answer was so quiet, so lacking of anger or malice, that Lucius actually gasped and felt a shiver run down his spine. He was so calm, so composed, but underneath it all – flashing from behind Killing Curse green eyes – was anger and hatred and pain and hurt and so many other negative emotions that Lucius had put there.

"I am so sorry," the blond whispered again, finally starting to realize what he had done was wrong.

"Like I said, Whore," Harry smirked at Lucius' flinch, "too little too late."

"Why Draco? He did nothing wrong."

"And I did? Is that what you were saying? Perhaps it was because I was born, or that I didn't die? Is that the reason you chose to rape me?" Harry tilted his head to the side and glanced at Lucius, searching his face for something. He obviously didn't find it, because he sneered and began to pace the room.

"I did nothing but do as I was told and hide in the woods. And along came the big bad wolf, but I never strayed from the path so the wolf couldn't get me. Except this wolf didn't want to play by the rules, because this wolf had a nifty skull and snake tattoo on his arm." He gave an almost insane giggle as he compared himself to Little Red Riding Hood. "What was it about me that drew your attention? I'm told my eyes are the best part of me, was it my eyes Lucius? My hair? No of course not! How about how I ran? Was I fast enough or slow enough? Slow enough, probably, you are after all getting old."

"Stop it," Lucius almost begged, his voice cracking.

"Maybe it was the way my arse looked as I ran, or when I bent over panting. Did you image all the ways you would rape me as you followed me through the woods?" Harry smirked and moved closer to Lucius who flinched. He ran one hand down the cheek that Narcissa had slapped and placing his knees on the bed he began to crawl forward. He placed a butterfly soft kiss to the red mark. "If you go down to the woods today you're in for a big surprise." He breathed against Lucius' ear.

"Please Harry, stop it," Lucius moved his head back, trying to meet Harry' eyes.

"Did you stop when I asked you to?" He paused as if pretending to try and remember. "Draco asked that as well you know. 'Please stop, don't do this'," he imitated the blond boy in a squeaky high-pitched whiny voice. "Did you stop when I asked? No so why should I? I was ignored and so was Draco, obvious Fate frowns upon the both of us."

Harry stepped off of the bed and moved to the dresser, opening draw after draw, searing for something. Lucius sat frozen on the bed, tears slowly making their way down his face, mixing with the slight amount of blood from his fingernail cuts.

Lucius frowned, "why are you so angry?"

"Why am I angry? WHY AM I FUCKING ANGRY!" Harry threw his hands into the air, "is that a trick question?" He tilted his head again, his anger deflating as quickly as it arrived.

With a smirk, Harry found what he was looking for. He turned to face Lucius with a large book that looked to be covered by ivory, but it was actually human bone. The paper was made from human skin, pressed against layer after layer of more human skin, stuck together by human fat, to make the pages thick enough to write upon. They were written on in human blood.

With a wave of his hand, Lucius was flung backwards onto the bed with a curse, "fuck."

Another wave of his hand produced thick leather straps sprouting from the bedposts and wrapping themselves firmly around Lucius' wrists and ankles. The elder man tensed and tried to get free, but the more he struggled the tighter the bonds became, until his fingers began to turn blue. When that happened Harry released the straps, barely.

Opening the book the he correct page, Harry read, "The Profano Curse. The incantation translates 'to hurt, damage, violate'. Usually referred to as the _Rape Curse_, even though its name means 'to violate', the curse causes the victim to feel as if he or she is being raped, rather than the victim actually having been raped. Once again the curse is only mildly painful, and there is no harm done whatsoever to the body.

"The curse is more physiologically damaging, because while nothing may have happened, the victim believes him or herself to have been raped, repeatedly more often than not, and subsequently is trapped in delusions and nightmares their mind has conjured due to the effects of the curse, but not the curse itself. Simply speaking, this curse is the least harmful of the 8 **Not-So-Unforgivables** but tends to do the most damage in the long-term (even if most victims do not live to see that period of time).

"Like the _Avada Kedavra_ this curse leaves no tell tale sign, and is impossible to heal or stop once it has been cast. If not killed, the victim ends up insane and catatonic, trapped in their delusions." Harry paused to look at Lucius' stark white face. "Oh don't worry, you're too important to me to leave catatonic. I'm combing the spell with another, so you will wake up from it."

"Laedo Ledo," he cast the Profano Curse first and smiled as Lucius' eyes slid shut unwillingly and he tried to fight off imaginary attackers. The he began chanting in Latin, occasionally slipping into English by accident. "… No ear can hear nor tongue can tell the tortures of the inward hell…" And then he realized his slip and repeated the phrase in Latin.

When the chant was complete a green glow surrounded Harry and spread out to encase Lucius as well. When they were both fully engulfed, Lucius stopped he futile protests and opened teary eyes. "What?"

"You now get to feel exactly as I felt, every single time you raped me." He hissed, "a benefit of combining the curse. You won't be raped by imaginary attackers, it's you attacking yourself, and it wont stop till I say so."

Lucius sobbed as Harry began to laugh, "Lesson the Second Whore, Karma." He tilted his head to the side as Lucius began to scream. When it was quiet he continued, "no one escapes the consequences of their actions."

**XXX**

**The** **End**

Hopefully you caught the little red riding hood and teddy bear picnic references. Sounded like something a hysterical Harry would say.

"no ear can hear nor tongue can tell the tortures of the inward hell," Lord Byron. Excuse the fact that I didn't have time to translate a chant into Latin, I would have never got this chapter finished then.

The Profano Curse is taken from my other fiction MIRROR IMAGE, go look at MI Companion if you want to see the rest of the Not-So-Unforgivables.

Please review!


End file.
